Extraterrestrial
by TheDarkBakura
Summary: While clubbing with his fellow SOLDIERs, Sephiroth finds himself ditched and pissed. Florence Bakura notices the general and offers him company. Crack pairing, YGOTAS version of Bakura


**Evil-Idolshipping: Sephiroth x Florence**

Sephiroth was _not _happy.

"That _rat _bastard." He grumbled to himself, irritated that he was ditched in a place like this. Earlier in the afternoon, Genesis had bothered him endlessly, begging him to join him and the other SOLDIERs in clubbing. He always refused such a request but Genesis, however, had his _ways _of convincing the elite general to partake in certain activities if he really wanted him to join.

He was dressed in black slacks and a short-sleeved black button up; the first few buttons opened to reveal his well toned chest. Long silver hair draped lazily over his shoulders and bright green eyes narrowed angrily towards the dance floor. Genesis was dancing with Angeal, looking like he was trying to show him how to shuffle and Zack was having a good old time with the cadet he picked up. Disgusted in the fact that he was left to fend for himself, he downed his drink with a grimace. He never cared much for alcohol and it was never able to affect his mind in the first place.

Girls dressed in scanty clothing kept ogling him as he leaned against the wall, setting his glass on the table beside him. They were wondering why the great general Sephiroth was at a place like this but didn't dare to approach him seeing his annoyed demeanor. Sephiroth kept telling himself in his mind that he'll have to get revenge against Genesis later. Perhaps he'll make sure the director sends him on a really difficult mission on his own next time and have him file a long report about it.

The DJ swapped songs, switching it to Shots by LMFAO. He could see everyone, but him, having a good old time dancing to it suggestively while he refused to go out there. He had half a mind to leave right now, but the director would have his ass in the morning for leaving the drunken soldiers on their own seeing as Sephiroth ended up being the designated driver. Fantastic, this night can't get any better.

In the meantime, Florence couldn't keep his eyes off of the general. He spotted him in the vicinity, trying to shake the fact that the renowned war-hero was at this place. He, himself, got dragged here by Marik who was off somewhere on the dance floor. Florence never cared for dancing, he just came along with Marik to these things just for the hell of it and, quite frankly, he found the aftermath a bit amusing.

Florence took another sip of his drink and moved from the bar to Sephiroth's direction, bringing forth all of his courage to speak with the general he so idolized. Casually he leaned against the wall beside him. "What's a soldier like you doing in a place like this?" He folded his arms across his chest, glancing up at the general with a smirk.

Sephiroth sighed, not really wanting to deal with people so soon. "I shouldn't be here in the first place."

"Oh?" Florence raised an eyebrow. "Why do say that?"

"I got pulled into this nonsense by my subordinate." Sephiroth grumbled, irritably.

"Let me guess, your group all has a partner except you?" Florence said, shifting to lean against his shoulder, facing the tall man.

Sephiroth huffed. "Exactly…"

Florence half-smiled up at the general, trying his damndest to not make his little crush on the soldier obvious, despite how much Sephiroth is used to fans. "That's no good; perhaps I could help with that?" A hopeful gleam flashed in his eyes, hoping he would accept.

Sephiroth looked down at the guy, any signs of anger fading. Truly he didn't expect a random person like him to come by and attempt to include him. The general smirked appreciatively and nodded. "Why not?"

Eagerly, Florence grabbed Sephiroth by the hand, pulling him to the dance floor. What was he even doing? He doesn't dance, but for some reason he was compelled to do such; completely driven by his desires to be with the silver general. The two danced to the remainder of shots before a slower song came on the speakers.

_You're so hypnotizing_

_Could you be the devil? Could you be an angel?_

Florence didn't hesitate to dance to the beat with Sephiroth, daring to wrap his arms around his neck. Sephiroth didn't resist whatsoever, letting the teen do such and put his hands on his hips, unsure of how to do this.

_Your touch, magnetizing_

_Feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing._

A shiver ran down Florence's spine, thinking about how this song fit the situation perfectly. Sephiroth seemed to not notice the shiver, and swayed his hips to the side to the beat. For a war-general, he was surprisingly good at getting the hang of this.

_They say be afraid_

_You're not like the others, futuristic lover_

_Different DNA_

_They don't understand you_

Florence hummed lowly, pressing his face against Sephiroth's chest, lost in this moment and unable to keep his inner desires in check.

_You're from a whole other world_

_A different dimension_

_You open my eyes_

_And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light._

One of the soldier's hands gently slid up the teen's back, threading fingers through his hair. Normally, Florence wouldn't allow anyone to touch his hair whatsoever. He was too caught up in the moment with the man he so idolized. Taking a chance without regrets, he looked up at Sephiroth and pressed his lips softly against his.

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me._

_Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison_

Sephiroth didn't reject Florence's kiss, he held him close against him, encouraging him to do as he pleased.

_Take me, ta-ta-take me_

_Wanna be a victim ready for abduction_

The two swayed to the beat of the music, lost in their own world to care about anyone else there. Sephiroth kissed Florence back with the same desire, slipping his tongue smoothly in the younger guy's mouth, gently stroking it. Florence couldn't help but let out a low moan in the kiss, completely content with this.

_Boy you're an alien_

_Your touch so foreign_

_It's supernatural_

_Extraterrestrial_

Florence ended up being the one to pull away from the kiss, breathing deeply and twisting his hands into Sephiroth's long silver hair. He sighed happily, and pressed his face into his chest again. Sephiroth continued swaying to the music with Florence clung to his body. He told himself he should probably thank Genesis later instead of kill him. If he hadn't come here, he wouldn't have met this guy; the only one in the crowd who had dared to approach him. He smirked, leaning his head to whisper seductively into Florence's ear. "Why don't we go somewhere a little more intimate? Just the two of us."

The white-haired teen was only too quick to reply, mentioning that his Harem was just down the street; not too far from the club at all. Sephiroth's smug expression remained on his face, Genesis and the others can always call his PHS should they need him. Not that he planned on answering it at all that night.

~Margaret C. T.~

3/28/12

© .net


End file.
